Lazos Rojos de Seda
by 39medalla
Summary: Este era su juego, un juego en donde Jeanne era su ama, y Bayonetta su sirvienta, un juego de dominio y control.


_**Lazos Rojos de Seda.**_

Jeanne se deleito viendo aquel virginal cuerpo, atado con aquellos lazos rojos que solo encendían mas el fuego de su pación, sus brazos atados por la espalda, una venda roja cubría sus ojos, al igual que la mordaza en su boca.

Este era su juego, un juego en donde Jeanne era su ama, y Bayonetta su sirvienta, un juego de dominio y control, en donde nunca se cambiaban los roles, en donde nunca la ama se convertiría en sirvienta, y la sirvienta en ama.

El juego terminaba cuando la ama se cansaba, (Lo cual no ocurría, hasta que el sol salía).

A medida que la veía en esa posición, sentía esa increíble presión en la parte baja de su cuerpo, sin importar cuantas veces la sometiera, cuantas veces la atara, sin importar cuantas veces la hiciera suya.

Tomo su cinturón y sin aviso golpeo la blanca piel de su expuesto trasero, sin la mordaza Bayonetta hubiera gritado, Jeanne admiro la marca roja que se formaba en los glúteos de su sirvienta, admiro con un extraño sentido de excitación aquella marca, y paso los dedos por encima de ella, necesitaba tocar su trabajo… o mejor aun, la volvió a golpear, un golpe tras otro y otro.

Cuando Jeanne finalmente se canso, tomo a Bayonetta del cabello, y la alzo hasta quedar a su altura:

-¿Te gusta puta?-, le pregunto Jeanne muy suavemente, a lo que Bayonetta asintió con un si, -¿Quieres mas?-, volvió a preguntar, y Bayonetta solo volvió a asentir, Jeanne sonrió sutilmente.

Bayonetta fue liberada de sus ataduras, bueno a e sección de la mordaza en su boca, y la venda en sus ojos, solo para ser atada con otro conjunto de _"Lazos Rojos de Seda", _Jeanne siempre se deleitaba, viendo ese conjunto, porque fue el conjunto, con el que la domino por primera vez.

Paso sus labios por su vientre, antes de comenzar a subir de arriba y abajo con su lengua, Bayonetta temblaba de puro placer ante sus ligeros toques, muriendo por saber que va a pasar, nunca sabia, ni podía predecir si lo que vendría le dolería, o la llenaría de puro pla…

-¡HMMM!-, la mordaza impidió que el grito saliera de su boca, Jeanne la avía mordido, sentía sus dientes perforando su piel, al igual que su pene entrando en ella, la mezcla de dolor y placer era indescriptible, era algo jamás se podría expresar en palabras, la única forma de saberlo era experimentándolo.

Jeanne pensó solo un momento en que hacer, podía encender una vela y quemarla con cera, golpearla un poco mas, podría jugar con ella, podía bañarla con aquella loción… pero de repente una caprichosa idea invadió su mente.

Quería marcarla, márcala como suya y de nadie mas, humedeció sus labios, y decido morderle el hombro encajando sus dientes en su blanca piel, sintió ese sabor a hierro producto de la sangre, que bañaba sus labios, al igual que decido encajar su palpitante miembro en ella, llenándola de placer y dolor.

Algo en lo que se había vuelto experta.

Bayonetta quedo agobia en este torbellino de placer y dolor, sentía como los dientes de Jeanne penetraban su piel, al igual que sentía como su miembro entraba en el más profundo de ella, pero las mordidas no se detuvieron ahí, mientras la envestía, continuo mordiéndola dejando marca tras marca de sus dientes en aquella blanca piel.

Si no hubiera estado amordazada, hubiera protesta, ¿Tal vez no?, no lo sabe, lo único que sabia era que Jeanne la estaba volviendo loco… pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y con un ligero impulso, Jeanne expulso todo su semen en la matriz de Bayonetta asiendo que esta arqueara la espalda.

_**Unos momentos después…**_

Jeanne y Bayonetta se encontraban descansando en la tina de su baño, su noche de dominio había llegado a su fin, el reloj marcaba las tres de la noche, y la ama y la sirvienta se encontraban una encima de otro, dejando que el agua limpiara sus sudados y pegajosos cuerpos.

-Te sobrepasaste-, Le dijo Bayonetta, mientras acariciaba su hombro, en donde avía una perfecta marca de dientes, -Lo se-, Le respondió Jeanne con una sonrisa, -Cada vez que huso, ese conjunto rojo, te pones mas caliente y violenta-, Le dijo Bayonetta acomodándose en su pecho.

Jeanne sonrió para si misma, definitivamente, ese conjunto de Lazos Rojos de Seda, era su favorito.

-¿Sabes algo Bayonetta?-, Le pregunto Jeanne haciendo que Bayonetta, levantara la cabeza y la viera directo a los ojos, -¿Todavía no hemos practicado el sexo anal?-, le dijo, haciendo que Bayonetta, pusiera esa propuesta lo mas lejos posible de la cabeza de Jeanne.

Aunque… cuando Jeanne se convertía en su ama, y ella en sirvienta, solo los deseos de Jeanne importaban.


End file.
